A need exists for a method that collects information based on user insights, relevant data and background expertise resulting in the creation of fact-based decisions.
A further need exists for a method to verify decisions based on values assigned to soft side issues, such as non-quantitative issues, which are difficult to assess because there are no standard values to compile.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.